Girlfriend!
by MarizMe
Summary: Songfic. AU. Avril Lavigne song "Girlfriend". "Arthur has a girlfriend!""Yes, he had said it to me yesterday""Don't worry Sakura I have a great plan". EnglandXFem!Japan w/ bestfriend Fem!America. My First Fanfic, so be easy on me, review please. Enjoy!


**Hi Everybody this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it.**

**Pairings: England X Fem!Japan**

**I used their human names**

**Fem!Japan - Sakura**

**England - Arthur**

**Fem!America - Emily**

**So Sorry If OOCness invaded this. Gomen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and the song Girlfriend**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

"Arthur has a girlfriend?!" Emily said with disbelief that her brother has girlfriend.

"Yes, he had said to me that he has a girlfriend yesterday" Sakura said with slight sadness in her voice.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was Lunch time and students were to eat now. In a table, an English boy and a Japanese girl are eating their lunch. Suddenly the English boy said something.

"Hey, Sakura can I tell you something?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, What is it Arthur-san" Sakura asked calmly, but inside "_What, what, what!"_, she is waiting for Arthur to say something and hoping it would be those words she has been waiting for, "_I like you_".

Arthur said, a bit flushed, "I have a girlfriend" and blushed at the same time.

"_Whaaaaaaaaat?_" Sakura wanted to say but just kept it in her thoughts, but simply and calmly said, "Oh, Congratulations Arthur-san" and plastered a smile on her face.

Arthur looked at Sakura and asked "Sakura are you alright?"

"Yes, Arthur-san I am fine, so what is she like?" Sakura asked

"Well... she is very fun to be with, cute, smart, and I love evertihing about her" Arthur said with pink tints on his cheeks

"Oh, well I am very happy for you Arthur-san" Sakura said

"Thanks, well I have to go now, I need to help on organizing the foundation day bulletin board" Arthur said and stood up.

"Oh, ok thank you for eating lunch with me Arthur-san" Sakura said looking down on her food.

"Okay...bye" Arthur said and tuned back and walked through the doors.

"_This is not what I had in mind_" Sakura thought.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

"OH-MY-GOD!, I'm so sorry Sakura, I thought Arthur loves you, that jerk! Don't worry Sakura I have a plan for you to win him" Emily said with a scary smile.

Sakura flailed her arms up and down, "Huh!, no it is fine, I want Arthur-san to be happy" Sakura said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"No, We will do this, Trust me, I know what I'm doing and I will save this love story and I am going to be the hero of your love story with Arthur" Emily said with her eyes twinkling and posing like a hero.

"Ok... well what is your plan?" Sakura asked

"Lets just say we need to practice, get outfits, and make-up" Emily said imagining her plan with her eyes twinkling.

"Huh?" Sakura asked a little confused, "What are we going to do with getting oufits, make-up, and especially practicing" Sakura asked, getting a little scared of what Emily has in mind.

"You'll see" Emily said with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

Friday

"I-I think I might die, I can't believe I agreed to this" Sakura said looking outside the curtains  
and saw thousands of students watching Roderich play his piano.

"Huh, you must thank me, this will be the best plan ever, and you must admit we really do look cute and sexy in this outfits" Emily said with proud.

Sakura was wearing a short black miniskirt, a red mini jacket over a green tank top, and 3-inch heeled black cow girl boots. Emily was also wearing a short black miniskirt, a blue mini jacket over a red tank top, and 3-inch heeled black cow girl boots. They both have gold bangles and earrings, and their make-up is based on Avril Lavigne.

"Don't you think this is too revealing?" Sakura said, a bit flushed about her appearance.

"It's okay to me" Emily said while looking down on her outfit with a toothy smile. "I'm so excited about this plan, this will make Arthur love you and dump his girlfriend" Emily said

"Emily-san, I think that is a little to rough, we haven't even met this girl and maybe she might be the one for Arthur and not me" Sakura said slowly voicing out.

"Ok, at least lets make Arthur know that that you like him, is that okay?" Emily said with a sigh

"Thank you, I wouldn't want any best friend than you. Arigatou Emily-san" Sakura said and hugged Emily.

"You're welcome best, I would do anything for my best friend" Emily said and hugged back then they broke it.

"Well, I sill can't believe how you did all of this in just 3 days" Sakura said in complete amazement

"Well, if you must know we just went shopping for make-up, accessories, and outfits that will fit us, we practiced our song and choreography and asked the principal if we could perform for the school foundation and he said yes and tried to keep it a secret from Arthur this past few days and well we succeeded" Emily said while secretly complimenting herself a "_Good Job_". Roderich was done with his show, then someone showed up.

"You are next guys, goodluck" Elizaveta said with a wink. She knows what Sakura and Emily are up to and she is also the organizer of this program.

"Thanks Elizaveta" Emily and Sakura said in unison, with that Elizveta turned around and walked to the production crew.

Sakura and Emily looked at each other and Sakura said "It is now or never" the two nodded and they both went out of the curtains and took the mics.

Arthur was surprised to see Sakura and his sister Emily. He also blushed at what the two were wearing, but Arthur only focused his eyes on Sakura and Sakura blushed when he noticed that Arthur was staring at her. Then the music came to play.

(Sakura and Emily)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Sakura)

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (Emily: alright, alright, alright)?

(Emily)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better

(Sakura)

I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

(Sakura and Emily)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Sakura)

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Emily: again, again, again)

(Emily)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (Sakura: and again, and again, and again!)

(Sakura and Emily)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

(x2)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

The audience burst into applause and amazement. Arthur was just shocked and amazed at what Sakura did. Sakura and Emily bowed and waved to the crowd, then went backstage. Arthur suddenly went on his way backstage to look for Sakura.

"See it wasn't that bad" Emily said

"Yes it is not but I think this will be the last time I will d-" Sakura was stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name and turned around to see Arthur flushed.

"Sakura, good job on the performance, I must say it is a great performance, I was amazed, I didn't know you had it in you to sing in front of public" Arthur said.

"Thank you Arthur-san" Sakura said and bowed lightly.

"Ummmh, I think I will catch to you later Sakura and don't forget what I said, say it now, bye" Emily said and now let the two to chat.

"What's with her?" Arthur said with confusion

"Ummmh Arthur-san, I know you have a girlfriend, but I just want you to know that... I-I like you and please don't let this affect your relationship with this girlfriend, I hope we can still be friends" Sakura blushed a deep red and sighed deeply.

"Ummmh to be honest Sakura, I like you too..." Arthur said with a blush on his face.

This made Sakura shocked, "Nani! You cannot like me, you have a girlfriend!"

"Oh... Well you are my girlfriend" Arthur said like it is true.

"Huh, I don't understand you Arthur-san, how did I became your girlfriend when you didn't even asked me?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"He he he he, well lets just say you are a girl and you are also my friend so, you are also my girlfriend" Arthur said with a blush. "So... can we go out sometimes".

"Sure Arthur-san, I would love to" Sakura agreed.

Suddenly Arthur hugged Sakura and kissed her a chaste one, but to Sakura it was all what she needed.

"_Wait until Emily hears about all of this, I wonder where she got the money" Sakura thought._

* * *

__When Arthur got home he was so glad that things worked out so very well but he was stopped in his thoughts when he saw a piece of paper was written on his bed.

_Arthur,_

_How do I put this, ummmmhhh. Let's just say I owe you some money and I think you will be angry with me because I took your money, but it's for a good cause you know so, Thanks For The Money! :D_

_PS. If you must know, I just took all the money and kept the extra money. Okay_

_Emily,_

__This made Arthur angry and punched the air above him and yelled a big "EMIIIIILYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

So yeah Thanks For Reading. Advices are welcome. Sorry for the OOCness.

Review Please.


End file.
